Meet Your Diabolik Lover
by JennytheTigerWolf
Summary: Yang, Ruby, Yui, and Ryuko Matoi are sisters in the diabolik universe. They have to live with the Sakamaki brothers and each one is a potential bride. There are spoilers and pairings are not fully decided.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not a single thing, not RWBY, not Diabolik Lovers, and not Kill La Kill, they belong to their respective owners. I wish I did, but I don't. Eh, oh well.**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoy yourselves reading this new story. By the way, I am not gonna describe what the guys are wearing, unless I deem it necessary, because I am lazy.**

* * *

 **Yui's pov:**

Currently I'm sitting next to my baby sister, watching the scenery outside the van. I can't believe we are moving to a new home. You see my father went overseas to do some work, but he wanted my sisters and me to stay in Japan. So here we, my three sisters and I, are in a van going to a new home. My eldest sister is Yang who is sitting in the front next to the driver.

Yang just turned eighteen this summer. Out of all of us, she tends to be the most flippant and carefree. She is very straightforward, blunt, confident and tends to make many jokes, usually horrible puns. She also loves to have fun and can be optimistic. She is a thrill seeker, and is always looking for where's the party or a new adventure.

Despite her all this, Yang is very mature, thoughtful, and intelligent. Being the eldest, Yang took it upon herself to be the mother figure in our family. She is cares deeply about all of us and is always willing to give insightful advice. Yang knows when to be serious and can be passionate, persistent, and driven when the occasion arises.

Yang is very pretty, and she knows it. She is a fun, carefree, lovable character, but one must never mess with her hair. It is her most prized treasure. She is super protective of her hair. Did I mention she is competitive? Yeah, she hates losing. One of her other tiny flaws is she tends to lose control of her anger. It's a horrible idea to make Yang angry, since she's super strong, but other than that she's a really great person.

She is currently asleep in the passenger seat next to the driver, with her chair reclined just enough that it allows our sister sitting behind her enough room to be comfortable and her hands are behind her head. Yang's casual outfit consists of navy blue denim short shorts, with a brown belt, and a Hot Topic All Time Low Heart Bomb tank top, with a yellow flannel shirt tied around her waist. She's also wearing brown low-heeled booties, with a purple bandana tied above her left boot. To go with her entire outfit, she is wearing yellow-rimmed aviator sunglasses to cover her eyes, a gold bracelet, and a string necklace with a raw piece of amethyst.

Also, she has been passed out, snoring, for the past thirty minutes. Speaking of sisters who are snoring, the next sister I would like to acknowledge, which would be the second oldest, is Ryuko. She's two months older than me.

Ryuko is a very simple character. The two words that come to mind to describe her would be fierce and stubborn. She's extremely courageous and a bit rash, yet you can always count on her. She is always looking after us. Ryuko is strong and will always put a bully, or pervert, in his place. She tends to butt heads with Yang when Yang acts overprotective. Things tend to get messy when we have a family game night, because they both are pretty competitive.

Ryuko will brag from time to time. Also, Ryuko has a temper that rivals Yang's, so if you make her mad, it's a good idea to run. She's the rebel in our group, willing to fight anyone no matter how strong her opponent is. Ryuko can be self-conscious as well. She gets easily embarrassed when it concerns feminine topics or when she does something stupid. Other than that, she's an awesome sister.

Ryuko's outfit consists of blue skinny jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shirt under a black and white jacket with rolled up sleeves. To complete the outfit, she is wearing white high top converse and a red scarf.

Right now Ryuko is sprawled across the back seat, with drool flowing down her face. I would be the third oldest. I'm sitting in the middle seat next to our baby sister Ruby.

Ruby is barely fifteen years old and she is a prodigy. She will be a second year high school student like me and Ryuko. She could have a been a third year student with Yang, but she didn't want to be treated differently. Ruby hates being treated differently or receiving special treatment. The only reason why she's going to be a second year is because our dad spent countless hours trying to convince her to push herself and try new things.

Ruby is the innocent/naive one in our family. She's very honest and open about herself. She gets tends to get along best with Ryuko. Ruby shares her impulsive and eager/rash attitude when fighting. Ruby used to be involved with several fighting clubs. Ryuko and Yang used to be in the same clubs until they nearly beat the club president to death when he hurt Ruby in a fight. Ruby is very smart and adapts well in many different environments, as long as they're not social ones.

Ruby has a hard time making friends because she's socially awkward, but that because she skipped a couple of grades and doesn't know anyone. She claims she's a dork when it comes to engineering. She has a fear of large crowds, and subsequently hates being in the spotlight.

Ruby's outfit consists of an over-sized red hoodie with cartoon panda on it, a dark gray muscle shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. For accessories, Ruby chose a dark gray knitted beanie and red headphones, which she currently is using. She is playing on her nintendo 3ds.

* * *

 **Ruby's pov:**

Man am I freaking out. It's bad enough that I have to move to a new school, but also to a new home. Also, my sisters have been pestering me, worrying about how I'm gonna fit in. They are practically waiting for me to have a major psychotic nervous breakdown. I love my sisters, but they can be overbearing.

Luckily, Ryuko and Yang are asleep. Otherwise, they would be giving me a speech about the importance of making friends, and how they are willing to destroy anyone who dares hurting me. Unfortunately, Yui is awake and she has been staring at me for the past five minutes.

Currently, I'm trying to ignore her by playing pokemon, but I can totally feel her gaze and it's bothering me. Sadly, there's nothing I can do. I would hate to say anything rude to Yui, after all she is the one person I can always go to when I have any problems. If I went to Yang or Ryuko, they would find the solution through some crazy, sometimes violent, means. Yui is the more rational one.

Yui is the most girly out of all of us. Yang says that Yui is as optimistic and naive as I am. Which I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or offense. Sometimes Yui can be oblivious and indecisive when making certain decisions, unlike Ryuko and Yang. Yui is very determined and strong-willed, even in the worst scenarios. She's also very kind and willing to help anyone, even though they can be mean to her, which usually leads to either Ryuko or Yang "defending her honor."

Yui is currently wearing a pink tank top with sleeves that fall off her shoulders and brown shorts. There are black straps and a black cross-stitched with black ribbons on the ends for decoration on the shirt. To go with her outfit, she wears brown boots, a gold heart-shaped necklace, and a pink flower clip on the left side of her head.

I am kinda anxious about seeing the new house. I would ask the driver, "Are we there, yet?" but he got mad earlier when me, Yang, and Ryuko asked him a couple of times. You ask a guy the same question a few hundred times and he yells at you to shut up, humph how rude. However, that doesn't matter now. I'm over it...well not completely but I will.

Man I hope I can make friends at our new home and our new school. Back at our old school, Beacon Academy, it was hard for me for me make friends, but luckily I had my sisters. Even though, Ryuko and Yang ditched me my first day there. Fortunately, Yui was there to help me the whole time. I really miss my friends, and I'm pretty sure everyone misses their friends as well. It makes me tear up just thinking about how they threw us a farewell party. All our friends were there and everyone cried, even Ryuko who tried denying it at first.

Man I'm gonna miss Weiss, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Mako, Satsuki, Uzu, Gamagori, Nonon, Inumuta, Sun, Neptune and everyone else. Heck I'm even miss our professors, who were usually kind of weird, like Professor Mikisugi and Professor Port.

"We're here," the driver said. Even though I had my headphones on, I clearly heard what he said.

"Really," I couldn'r help but shout. The driver looks at me annoyed, but I don't care. I turn off my ipod and put my headphones around my neck. I look out Yui's window, and she looks out the window as well. We both see a giant house, that looks like a mansion from a fairy tale. Yui puts down the window, and the air slowly wakes up Ryuko. She grumbles for a short while and slowly gets up stretching her limbs.

"Why the hell did you guys wake me up," she asked angrily, scartching her neck.

"Sorry, sis," Yui and I say, "But we finally arrived to our new home," Yui said excitedly.

"Eh, really," Ryuko said, her body becoming fully awake. She looks out the window and sees they are really close to the house. "Oh man, this is place is huge," she says excitedly. "So who's gonna wake up Yang," Ryuko asked.

"I will," I volunteer. First, I begin poking her face, but she just swats my finger away, so I take a deep breathe and shout, "WAKE UP, YANG! WE'RE HERE!"

Yang wakes up immediately. "Huh? What's going on?" She asks, startled. We all start giggling, except the driver who is grumbling and cursing under his breathe.

"That was mean, Ruby. You should apologize to Yang," Yui scolds me. I feel guilty when she looks me in the eye. I can see in the corner of my eye Yang is snickering and sticking her tongue at me and pulling one eyelid down.

"Sorry, Yang," I apologize.

"I forgive you, besides I can't stay at my baby sister," she says, reaching behind her seat to give me a noogie.

"OW! Stop it, Yang," I whine. Yui gives Yang a look and Yang stops. Muttering sorry under her breathe.

"Alright, here's your stop. Now get out of my car," the driver said, he looked happy to finally get rid of us. He dropped us off in front of a giant iron gate. Yui and I turned to the driver to thank him for his services, he just drove away without giving us a glance. I was kinda disappointed and so was Yui, but I'm not completely surprised since not many people can stand my sisters.

* * *

 **Yang's Pov:**

"Well, there's no point lollygagging out here. Let's head inside," I said cheerfully. I pick up my luggage and enter the iron gate. Damn, this place is huge. I lead my sisters inside and I see Ruby run ahead of us to look at the water fountain.

"Look guys a water fountain. Can one of you guys give me a coin to throw in there, so I can make a wish," Ruby said, turning to us with a huge smile and her eyes sparkling with child wonder.

"Not right now, Ruby," Ryuko says annoyed, with a sigh. However, she regrets it instantly because Ruby looks at us as if she is about to cry.

"But don't worry, Ruby. We will give you once we put down our stuff inside our new home," I respond quickly, with a nervous smile.

"Really," Ruby asks hopefully. I nod my head and she runs up to me to give me a quick hug. It begins to rain. Ruby skips to her bag and begins walking towards the manor, until we hear a loud thunder strike. Ruby screams ad runs towards the main entrance. We follow and Yui struggles to catch up to Ruby.

"If you want, I can take your luggage, so you can catch up to Ruby," I offer like the good sister I am.

"Thanks, but I don't want to be any trouble" Yui responds. Ryuko who is listening to our conversation, sighs loudly and turns to Yui.

"Just let her help you. Yang wouldn't offer if she knew it would be troublesome. Besides one of us should catch up to Ruby to make sure she's okay and doesn't do anything stupid," Ryuko tells Yui. Yui blushes slightly and nods her head. She gives me her luggage and thanks me before running after Ruby. Ryuko was right, someone should check on Ruby, since fear does cloud one's judgment.

I easily carry Yui's luggage, since we didn't pack much. We just packed the basic necessities. Ryuko and I easily catch up to the other two. When we arrived at the door, Ryuko was the one who began to bang on the door. I didn't blame her, the storm was getting worst and my hair was starting to get messy. I was using Yui's luggage to cover my hair, but she took it from me when she noticed her things were gonna get wet. Hey it was a noble sacrifice to keep my hair safe.

"Hey is anybody in there," Ryuko shouts getting frustrated. She was about to grab the knocker to bang on the door louder, until the door suddenly slightly opens. Yui gasps and Ryuko 'gracefully' says, "Well, that's not creepy."

We stand there for a second, staring at the door, until Ruby asks, "So are we going in or no?"

We all stare at her and she blushes slightly and mutters, "It was just a question..."

Then Ryuko and Yui turn to me and Yui asks, "Well Yang, what do you think we should do?"

I go into my thinking pose. "Well I see nothing wrong with it. Besides they should be expecting us today."

We enter the manor, and of course I'm leading my sisters. I gotta admit that the inside of this place was pretty nice. I couldn't help, but let out a whistle.

"Hello is there anybody here," Yui asked, as soon as the door closed behind us. I almost facepalm, but that didn't stop Ryuko from doing it. Ruby looked at us confused.

"Guys, this is pretty weird. There's no one here," Ruby said. I could tell she was starting to feel anxious.

"They probably don't even know we're here yet," Ryuko offered as an explanation. I knew what Ryuko was doing, she was trying to dispel her anxiety.

"Or maybe nobody told them we would be coming today," I offer my two cents into the conversation. Ruby nodded her head. We walk down this red carpet leading towards the stairs. "Well if no one is here to greet us, then let's look for a room so we can settle in. Once we settle in, we can wait for someone to come."

While walking to the stairs, I look at my surroundings. However, I'm interrupted when Yui walks into me. "Hey what's the big idea. There's enough Yang to go all around," I jokingly say. I turn to Yui, but she walks off to another room. I follow after her, and my other two sisters trail behind me.

I am shocked to see a cute red-head sleeping on a green couch. Without even thinking, I say, "Mmm. Baby if you were a fruit, you'd be a fineapple."

My sisters look at me with shame spread across their faces, except Yui who blushes at my straightforwardness. I scratch my head, and then nervously laugh saying, "Eh, sorry. I know. Right now is not the time." Ryuko and Ruby shake their heads. Yui smiles and nods, before approaching closer to the guy.

"Um...Excuse me," Yui says, lightly touching his hand. She gasps, "You're cold! Are you okay?!" She puts her hear to his heart. My other sisters and I awkwardly stand behind her, not sure what to do. We just watch quietly, anxiously. Yui gasps again. "He doesn't have a pulse! On no! One of you should call an ambulance right away," Yui commands us. I am freaking out. I just stand there shock, as many thoughts enter my mind. Is this guy...dead. How long has he been like this? I slowly turn to Ruby and Ryuko, and I immediately try to comfort Ruby, who is shaking and on the verge of puking. Ryuko just stands there like a mindless zombie, her eyes wide with shock and fear. Luckily, Yui reacts quickly and reaches to grab her phone out of her bag.

She begins to dial 911, but suddenly a hand stops her. It was the boy. He was slowly getting up, his hair covering his eyes. "Damn. You girls are noisy," he says, staring at us angrily. "This isn't even your house. Would you please try to keep it down," he commanded us.

We stare at him shock. Yui is the one who reacts and says, "You're...you're alive."

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be? Seriously, what do you think I am anyway," he asked.

"Bu-but your heart seemed to have stop. It didn't seem like it was beating at all," Yui worriedly responded. Yui was standing up, until the guy grabbed her by the waist and brought her down on the couch, with him laying above her. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Oh, I think you already know. I'm about to take you, of course," he smirked. He was approaching her neck. Time seemed to slow down, as my fist connected to his face. He stumbled away, holding his nose as it began to bleed.

He groans in pain. Yui quickly got off the couch and ran behind me. I growl and yell, "Don't touch my sister. You fucking pervert!" He looks me in the eye, and out of nowhere, begins to laugh like a psycho. I'm about ready to pummel this guy into dust.

He smirks and says, "Bring it on, _Blondie_." I crack my knuckles and he gets up from the couch. Things are about to get messy. That is until...

* * *

 **Ryuko's pov:**

I can't believe what I am witnessing. First, some guy appeared to be dead and somehow comes back to life. Then, it turns out this guy is a freaking pervert, who just violated my sister. And finally, my older sister probably broke this guys nose and is about to wipe him off the face of the earth. Ruby is standing beside me, covering her eyes with her hands. The worst part of all this is that I'm just standing here like some useless coward. I hate feeling like this. However, I have to worry about that later, because Yang is literally gonna kill this guy. I'm about to stop her, until I hear a male voice.

"Ayato, what's all the commotion down here?"

The red-head's, Ayato, smirk is replaced by a frown as he says, "Dammit. Reiji." We all turn to see who this new person is. It's a tall guy with dark purple almost black hair and glasses, who has his arms crossed.

"Need I remind you, this is our entrance hall. We use this area exclusively to receive our guests. I must ask you to take your activities to your private room," the boy, Reiji, condescendingly told the other. I slightly blush and feel dumbfounded by the fact what this guy is saying. Doesn't he realize what the hell is going on?

"Eh, whatever. You're such a buzzkill," an irritated Ayato responded.

"Hey dumb ass, don't you realize what's going on" I ask Reiji. I am pissed as hell. These guys are complete weirdos. I am about to say something else, but I can feel Ruby clutch my arm. I would turn to her to see if she's okay, but I am too busy staring down his guy in front of me.

Reiji looks at me with exasperation and says, "And who may you be?" The question referring to all of us.

Before I get to respond, Yang is the one who speaks, "I'm Yang, and these are my sisters, Ryuko, Ruby, and Yui. Our father told us we were suppose to live here, but we're not sure why."

"Why wasn't I told about this? Ayato, explain it to me at once," Reiji commanded him.

Ayato looks at him confused and replies, "Huh? How would I know anything about it? This is news to me too." Then he looks to Yui and says, "You never told me you were moving in with us, pancake."

I pretty sure Yui would have defended herself, if I hadn't opened my mouth. "That's because you attacked her, dim shit! You didn't let her or anyone have the chance to tell you." Ayato scoffed and that pissed me off even more.

"Wait a second! Y-you said pancake...what do mean by that," Ruby asked, peaking out behind me. My sisters and I blushed at Ruby's question. Of course, she didn't know what he meant by pancake.

"I was referring to your sister. Seriously if you haven't noticed, your sister is as flat as a pancake. Tch, God," Ayato answered, annoyed.

Ruby tilted her head, obviously and was staring at each of us. After a couple of seconds, she opens her mouth to say, "Which one are you referring to? They all are pretty skinny." Everyone just stared at her incredulously.

"I wasn't talking about your sister's weight, you idiot. I was referring to her chest," Ayato said, being straightforward. Ruby's face became as red as a tomato. The air around us became very tense and quiet.

However, it was broken by Yang, who grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him close to her face. "You. Ruined. Ruby's. **INNOCENCE** ,"Yang said in a menacing voice. Her lilac eyes flickered to red as her rage overcame her mind. He smirked at her. She raised her fist, but stopped when Reiji spoke again.

"This really is rather strange," Reiji said. We turned to him once more confused. Reiji continued speaking, "I don't understand why I wasn't informed of your arrival."

"Excuse me, but who are you," Yui asked. Yang let go of Ayato, forgetting for a moment about her anger.

"I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this here. Please, follow me. See that their luggage is taken care of," Reiji commanded, walking away. My frustration was getting worse and I can tell so was Yang. I would have curse like a sailor if Yui and Ruby weren't here, and it's safe to assume the same goes for Yang. I wonder who the last phrase was directed to, because there is no way in hell I was gonna let this Ayato bastard touch my stuff. I turn around to grab my things. However, I scream in fright when I see some guy appear out of nowhere. And I'm not the only one who screams in shock.

The man grabs our luggage and puts it on a dolly. He bows to us and slowly disappears into the shadows. I shutter at how creepy he was.

Yang turns to give Ayato one last glare, before walking away to catch up to Reiji. Yui is right behind her and gives a nervous glance to Ayato. Ruby looks up to me, too embarrassed to look at the reddish-brown haired teenager, and I give her a small warm smile, before going after Yang. Ruby is close behind me.

* * *

 **Normal pov:**

The four sisters were in a living room, sitting on a couch, except Yang who choose to be in a love seat. The girls were silently waiting for someone to clear things up. Yang and Ryuko were glaring at Ayato who was sitting his seat, boringly staring at them. Ruby was just swinging her feet back forth and staring at her surroundings. Yui was avoiding eye contact with Ayato.

"Now. For the sake of formality, let's begin. Why don't you tell us about yourselves and how you all came to enter this house," Reiji asked.

"Alrighty then, I'll begin! My name's..." Ruby was speaking, until she was interrupted by someone's chuckle. The four girls looked to who the person was. They saw another red-head who was wearing a fedora. He was leaning on the rails of the stairs on the other floor.

"Well, what do we have here? Could it be that four, cute human girls have decided to pay us a visit," he asked. Each sister carried a different facial expression ranging from annoyance to just plain confusion.

Out of nowhere, he appeared next to Yang and licked her cheek. "WHAT. THE. HELL," she screamed before jumping away from him. The guy just chuckled some more.

"My, my. You smell so sweet and taste delicious," he told Yang with a smile. Yang blushed, obviously caught off guard by this. Her sisters were shocked too and were unsure of what to do.

"Please...I want a lick too," another boy said, who had a lighter shade of purple for hair. However, he licked Yui instead, behind the ear. Yui jumped away from him, and scooted away from.

"This one taste sweet too," the boy said to the one with the fedora.

"Stop it that, you two," Reiji commanded, "It's highly inappropriate to be behaving so impolitely towards a young women who you only just met."

"But why? It's only natural to want to taste something that looks and smells so yummy. Kanato agrees with me," the boy with the fedora said. The girls shuddered at his words. The way he spoke made them sound like a food item rather than a human being.

"Yes, I do," Kanato agreed.

"Hey, knock it off you guys. Have you forgotten yours truly was the one who saw them first, consequently yours truly will be the first everything," Ayato said.

"Lame. I'm so sick of hearing you call yourself 'yours truly'," another male voice said.

Ayato rose from his seat, growling, "What the hell? Dammit Subaru. I know that's you. Come out and show yourself!"

"I'm right here," Subaru said. A boy with white hair appeared out of nowhere. "I thought I detected the smell of a human here. Guess I was right. Who is this mortal who dares awaken me from my precious sleep?"

Everyone was staring at him. Ruby was the one who voiced out, "How-how did you enter here so quietly?"

"You will answer my question first," Subaru said, frustrated. He punched a whole in the wall next to him. All the girls were pretty freaked out. Sure these guys were pretty good looking, but they had some serious issues.

"Hmm," Reiji pushed up his glasses, "Do any of you know what's going on here? I must find out why these young women have come here to live with us."

Ayato sat back down on his seat, as the other girls rose up form theirs. "Well it was nice knowing ya, but we really should be heading out," Yang said, awkwardly smiling as she began pushing her sisters towards the exit.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but this must have been some sort of misunderstanding," Yui offered, as she waved good-bye to all the boys.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya," Ryuko said with a smirk, and then muttered under her breath, "Literally, you guys are freaks."

"Wait just a minute," Reiji commanded. The girls stopped and curiously looked at him. "I'm attempting to get to the bottom of this situation here. Don't you think it would be rather discourteous to leave right now."

"Bu-but we..." Ruby tried to say an excuse, until Ryuko intervened.

"Are you freaking kidding me!? You're giving us a lecture about being 'discourteous', when your _buddies_ over there were basically violating my sisters!"

"I wonder if they are the young women that he mentioned the other day," a new person said. This young man had blonde hair and he was laying on the couch that Yui, Ruby, and Ryuko were previously on.

"Shuu do you know something about this girl, and the reason why she's here," one of the guys said.

"Maybe," Shuu responded.

"Don't give me this _maybe_ crap. I think we'd all appreciate an explanation."

"It was that guy. He contacted me a couple days ago. He told me that we'd have several guests arriving from the church and that we should treat them with respect," Shuu explained.

"What? Are you telling me that pancakes and melons are the perspective brides," Ayato asked. "Is that all this is?"

"Let's be honest. She's more of a sacrifice than a bride, really," one of the boys said.

"Oh yeah. He explicitly said that we are not supposed to kill them," Shuu said.

"Oh really, if that's the case then we're going to have a very long relationship with these women," Laito said.

"It appears there was no misunderstanding after all. So allow us to introduce ourselves," Reiji began," That is the eldest son, Shuu." Once he was mentioned, he scoffed as Reiji continued. "My name is Reiji and I am the second son. Next are the triplets, Ayato-"

"I won't let you get away from me next time," he smirked.

"-Kanato-"

"I want to taste each of you very soon," he smiled, while holding his teddy bear.

"-and Laito."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, little bitches," he winked.

"The last son is Subaru."

"Tch. What a waste of time," he glared at the girls.

"This is complete bullshit," Ryuko spat out, "Nobody told us about marrying anyone, especially to six guys who are complete psychotic weirdos."

"Ryuko," Yui chided, upset at her rude nature, even though she agreed that these guys were a bit weird.

"She's right. Either you're lying, this is a prank, or it's a misunderstanding," Yang agreed, not at all amused.

"Aaahh...This is so confusing," Ruby clutched her head, a migraine already forming.

Yang put a comforting hand on her shoulder, before telling the residents of the manor, "I need to call our dad." She was about to retrieve her cellphone, but heard the sound of a flip phone opening. She turned to see Ayato had her phone. "Give it back, you bastard," she glared, her eyes beginning to turn red again.

"Do you really think that I should," he asked. Yang quickly went to retrieve it, but he pulled away from her.

"Hey, dumb ass," Ryuko shouted, jogging to him, "Give Yang's phone back to her, before I beat the crap out of you." Before either girl could grab the phone, Subaru took the phone from Ayato and broke it to pieces.

"Why the hell did you do that," Yang demanded

"You are extremely annoying," he said, as if it explained everything.

"Damn you," Ryuko was ready to punch this guys teeth out, but Yui grabbed her arm before she could take a step towards Subaru.

"It's okay Ryuko. We still have our phones," Yui did not want violence to break out. Ryuko took a deep breath to calm herself. Yui let go of her and stood next to Ruby.

"No, you don't because I destroyed them too," Subaru said.

"WHAT?!" the girls screamed, mostly of anger and frustration.

"There, there little bitch. You'll be okay," Laito placed his arms around Ryuko's and Yang's shoulder, leaning close to Ryuko's ear to say, "You're about to become very good friends with us. So you'll have no need for those silly, old cell phone."

"To tell you the truth, I'm feeling a little bit peckish at the moment," Kanato stood between Ruby and Yui, laying his head on Yui's shoulder.

"Don't I know it," Laito said leaning closer to Ryuko to whisper, "You smell so delicious that it's intoxicating, _little bitch_."

"What the..." Ryuko was about to punch this guy, until she heard Yui and Ruby scream. Yui pushed Kanato away and tried to run but she tripped and fell.

"Are you okay Yui," Ruby offered a hand to help her sister up. Yui slightly grimaced because she had a small scrape on her knee. Yui gladly took Ruby's hand and slowly rose up.

"Uh guys. You should look at this," Yang said, her voice carried a tinge of worry and fear. Ruby and Yui turned to see that all the males present in the room were hungrily looking at Yui. Their eyes menacingly glowing. Fangs protruding from their mouth.

"Th-they're all vampires," Ruby whispered, voicing the thought her sisters had. All the girls eyes widen with fear and for a moment they were unable to move, unable to think.

"Take that you monsters," Yui shouted, closing her eyes and holding out her pink rosary, that her father gave her. She opened one and saw that nothing happen. Her sisters were confused as well. The rosary should have made them scream in agony while keeping their distance, or something skin to that. However, nothing was happening to them. The vampires were staring at all four sisters and Shuu even chuckled at them

Taking a seat, Reiji said, "Honestly, you can't really believe there's any truth in that old, little fairy tale written by a mortal. The one that claims vampires are vulnerable to garlic, holy crosses, and sunshine. Just goes to show how foolish and arrogant mortals can be. It infuriates me."

"Ryuko take the girls and run. I'll buy you some time," Yang commanded, clenching her fist so tightly that her knuckles were white.

"Bu-," Ryuko was about to protest, wanting to stay and help her sister.

"I'm not asking, Ryuko," Yang turned to stare her sister in the eye. Ryuko's was shocked to see Yang's eyes were red. After a second, Ryuko nodded her head in understanding. Ryuko knew Yang was not gonna back down, that she will protect her family even at the cost of her life. Even though Ryuko didn't like it, she had to leave with her two younger sisters and protect them just in case Yang falls in battle. Yang is the first line of defense and she is the second.

"Come on guys," Ryuko said, leading her sisters towards the exit.

"We can't leave Yang behind," Ruby was worried about her.

"Yang'll be fine. She's a big girl and she can take care of herself," Ryuko tried to dispel Ruby's and Yui's worry. They began to run looking for a way out of the mansion.

Yang softly smiled, watching her sisters leave. A weight was lifted off her shoulders, knowing her sisters were off to find safety. For a moment, she forgot she was going to fight a group of vampires.

"Your manners are utterly deplorable," Reiji said.

Yang was brought back to reality. She turned around and cracked her knuckles. "Let's start this with a _Yang_ ," the boys looked at her confused, which gave her the perfect opportunity to have the first hit. She rushed to the nearest brother,which was Laito, to punch him across the face. However, he simply dodged it and pushed Yang to the floor.

"Better luck next time, little bitch. I would like to play with you, but I rather taste that intoxicating sister of yours," Laito was walking away and chuckled a little bit.

"I'll join you," Kanato caught up to his brother.

"Yours truly should go as well. Can't have you bastards taking what's mine," Ayato decided to leave with his other brothers.

"Get back here," Yang's frustration was rising, but the boys ignored her and left. Yang would have gone after them but she had to worry about the other brothers.

"Honestly, you should do something about your manners," Reiji said.

"Oh yeah, well about you do something about your creepy brothers," Yang retorted.

"Tch. This is a waste of time," Subaru would have left, but Yang quickly went to block the door.

"I'm not letting any of you pass me," determination filled Yang's eyes. Subaru looked annoyed, and the other two stared at Yang waiting to see if anything was going to happen.

"Get out of my way," Subaru demanded. He was tired of this girl's nonsense.

"As if," Yang refused.

"Fine then. I'll make you get out of my way," Subaru said. The fight between the two began, as Reiji watched and Shuu took a nap, muttering how troublesome this day has been.

* * *

 _Dammit. Why did this have to happen? Why would our dad bring us here?_ These thoughts ran through Ryuko's head as she lead her sisters through a hallway. Yui looked like she was gonna cry and Ruby was upset.

"Look **COOKIES AND STRAWBERRY SHORTCAKE** ," Ruby shouted, her distress momentarily forgotten. She ran ahead of her sisters, she began devouring the sweets. Ryuko and Yui facepalm, yet they appreciated their sister's randomness.

However, the moment was cut short when Ryuko and Yui yelled, "Ruby! Get away from there!"

"Huh?" Ruby turned to her confused, and her mouth was full of cookies.

"Are you enjoying your sweets," Someone whispered behind Ruby's ear. Ruby jumped in fright and choked on her cookies. She turned and saw Kanato there with a smile, "You could have a tea party with me and Teddy."

"No thanks," Ruby replied running behind Ryuko. "Save me, Ryuko."

Ryuko spread her arms out, as a method to protect her two younger sisters who were standing behind her.

"Did Yang fail," Yui whispered out loud.

Ryuko had a scowl across her face. She turned to Yui,"I don't know, but we can't think about that now. Yui it's time for you to protect Ruby. Go and run."

"But what about you," Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about me. Besides I should be able to take of this pipsqueak," Ryuko gave a reassuring smile to her sisters.

"Okay," Yui nodded her head and grabbed Ruby's hand as they ran past Kanato. Kanato was about to grab onto Ruby's red hoodie, but Ryuko threw a cookie at him. He was stunned for a moment, and anger flashed crossed his face for a moment. He then sadistically smile.

"I really wanted to break you sister, but I suppose you will have to do. Don't you agree Teddy," Kanato asked his teddy bear. Ryuko shivered.

"Bring it on, you creep," Ryuko pulled up her sleeve, as she spat at the floor. Kanato chuckled and rushed towards Ryuko.

* * *

As Ruby and Yui ran, Yui spotted a phone. She ran to it and was about to dial their father's number, but Ruby pointed out to Yui that the cord was cut. Then the two girls heard a chuckle.

"I told you that you wouldn't be needing a phone while your time here with us," Laito's chuckle rang through the empty hallway. Ruby and Yang slowly walked backwards looking everywhere to see if Laito was there. "Now, now, where has those little bitches run off to."

Ruby and Yui jumped in fright when Laito appeared out of nowhere and placed his hands on their shoulders. "Guess who this is," Laito whispered into their ears. The girls screamed and Ruby instinctively slipped Laito over her shoulder, the adrenaline and fear momentarily giving her strength. Ruby had learned the move from Ryuko and Yang when they taught her and Yui self defense.

Laito chuckled slightly. Ruby and Yui were about to run off, but Laito grabbed Ruby's leg and she fell. Yui was gonna go back and her sister, however Ruby told her older sister to run and leave her behind. Fear overcame her rationality, so Yui agreed and ran to find help. Ruby tried shaking off Laito and even tried to kick him in the face, but he just caught her leg and sniffed it. Ruby was feeling very uncomfortable, and continued to try to make this guy let go of her.

Eventually, she was able to get Laito to let go of her leg. Ruby was trying to crawl away from, but she wasn't fast enough. Laito easily caught up to her. Ruby decided to kick him in the groin, which almost worked except Laito was able to respond enough to block the kick.

"Your a feisty one, aren't you little bitch," Laito chuckled. Ruby was annoyed of his chuckle. She tried to throw a punch at him, but he was able to easily dodge it. Laito grabbed Ruby's arm and pinned her against the wall. "My, my, you really can't enough of me? You're practically throwing yourself at me. Huh, little bitch?"

"Let go of me and stop calling me little bitch. My name is Ruby. R.U.B.Y."Ruby stomped on his foot, which caused him to let go. He hissed in pain. Ruby was not sure how she gonna do it, but she was committed to defeating this vampire.

* * *

Yui finally found the doors and tried to push them open, but they wouldn't budge. "Please, oh please, let this open."

Suddenly a hand appeared beside her. She followed the arm to its owner, and dread filled her to see Ayato smirking at her. "Did you really think you and your pathetic sisters could escape? I believe the time has come for the much anticipated scream. Please humor me by screaming. I wanna hear you screm at the top of your lungs," Ayato was leaning closer toYui, "You won't get away from me this time, little pancake."

Yui shoved him off and ran. Ayato manianically laughed as she ran up stairs. Yui had no idea where she was going, she just ran in a random direction. Eventually she came across a wooden door that had a lock and chains in front of it. For some strange reason, she was drawn to the room and she entered, throwing caution out the window.

She looked around the room and approached a window. There she saw a woman with long purple hair, who slowly turned towards her. Suddenly, a sharp pain ran through Yui's heart. She stumbled back into a bookshelf and fell down, tightly clutching her chest. The pain quickly disappeared and Yui looked up, however the woman was no longer there.

Then, Yui noticed a diary and a photo. She was shocked to realize the photo was of her and her father, and the diary belonged to her father. She read the diary entry and was shocked to discover that she was not legitimately her father's daughter.

She was brought of her conflicting thoughts of frustration when she heard Reiji voice behind her. She noticed all the Sakamaki brothers were present in the room. Worry and fear began to override her brain, because her sisters were nowhere in sight. For all she knows, they could be dead. She ignored the Sakamaki brothers, who were talking to her.

"Where are my sisters? What have done to them?" The boys did not answer her question. Instead, they continued talking about she was stuck there forever, and how they wanted to eat her. Yui wasn't worried about her safety or what they were saying, because she was preoccupied with worrying about her sisters.

That was until, Laito and Ayato began getting closer to her and tugging her. "Please Stop! Please Stop Right Now!" The two did not stop, and only chuckled at her begging. However, that was short lived for the glass of a picture frame was shattered on the ground. It turns out it was Shuu who dropped it one the floor. He apologzed for it, but wasn't sincere. Yui was slightly grateful that Shuu was able to make them stop.

"Hey there pancake," Ayato said, grabbing her attention. His hands were suddenly around her neck. Yui was scared as Ayato showed her his fangs and got closer to her face.

Soon, Yui fell unconscious and everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Straight to the point, I'm sorry for not updating sooner and also I noticed that I made so many mistakes in my first chapter. Sorry. I'm also sorry for OOCness, but I can't help myself. Also, if anyone has any pairings they want to see, just tell me and I will do my best to make it happen, since I kind of already thought of how I wanted each person to fall in love with the other. However, nothing is final.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Yang's Pov:**

Ugh. Why does it feel like I was hit by a bus. Groggily, I got up and tried to stretch my stiff limbs, but I immediately felt a sharp pain. I lifted the covers off and saw that I had some bruises. I groaned aloud in annoyance and slight pain, knowing that it will take awhile for the bruises to heal.

Wait a second, I wasn't on a bed before...In fact, I don't even recognize this room and I am **DAMN** sure that I wasn't wearing this yellow night gown! Suddenly, the memories of what happened earlier flashed before my eyes. I quickly got off the bed, planning to look for my sisters to see if they are okay. However, I was stopped when I felt a hand pull me back onto the bed.

I grunted in pain before looking at my assailant in the eyes. Anger ran through me when I looked into those cocky green eyes of that damn bastard Ayato.

He had a shit-eating grin as he was staring at my body like a hungry predator. "You should feel honor that Yours Truly find you worthy of my attention, Melon-chest."

I am so gonna kick this guy in the nuts, but first I'm gonna have some fun. Leaning close to his ear, with my own flirtatious grin, "Does Yours Truly want to play with me?"

I moved my hand teasingly through his body towards his crotch. I could see his arrogant smirk grow as I got closer to my destination. Unfortunately for him, I squeezed his crotch so hard the damn bastard squealed like a dying pig.

After that, it was pretty easy to push him off of me, where Ayato was curled into himself. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face before telling the arrogant asshole, "Had fun playing with Yours Truly, but I gotta find my sisters."

With that I walked out of my room to search for my other three sisters, leaving Ayato groaning on the floor.

* * *

 **Ryuko's Pov:**

I groaned in slight pain and discomfort before, shooting up straight from the unfamiliar bed I was lying on. I instantly remember fighting the weird ass vampire brother with the teddy bear. What was his name again? I think it started with a "K" or something. To be honest I don't really give two fucks.

"Dammit, I gotta find my sisters," I spat out. Throwing the covers off of me, I noticed that someone changed my clothes into a black nightgown. WTF!? I bet it was one of those damn perverted bastards.

"Leaving so soon, little bitch. I was hoping I could get a bite of your mouthwatering flesh, especially with you wearing that sexy negligee. I gotta wonder if you're trying to tempt me, little bitch." Laito was standing at the end of my bed and was slowly crawling towards me.

"I don't have time to deal with your punk ass." I kicked the perv off the bed. He landed on his ass and chuckled again. I ignored the weirdo and tried to make a run for the door. Key word _tried_. The stupid perv grabbed my ankle and I fell face first.

Now, I'm extremely pissed off. I quickly turned my body over to kick him again in the face. Laito let go of my ankle and held his nose, which was now bleeding. I quickly got up and ran out the door. I would have kicked his ass into oblivion, but I rather find my other sisters and get the fuck out of this place.

As soon as ran out of that room, I crashed right into Yang, landing on my butt. Yang offered a hand, which I accepted.

"I'm not surprise that you're the first one I found. I'm assuming from your pissed off attitude that you encountered one of the vampire brothers."

"Yeah the damn perv made me trip so I gave him a bloody nose."

"Nice, I-" Yang's sentence was cut short when we heard a familiar scream.

"Yui!" We both ran towards the direction the scream came from.

* * *

 **Yui's Pov:**

When I woke up, I immediately checked to see if I had any vampire bites and I noticed that someone changed my clothes. I was about to run out of this room to look for my other sisters. However, I was stopped before I even got off the bed.

One of the triplets, Kanato, appeared suddenly and grabbed my both of my wrists tightly, placing them above my head and me. I was so startled and his hold on my wrist was quite painful, so I let out a loud scream before he used his free hand to cover my mouth.

Kanato let out a sadistic laugh, before nearing my face and giving my cheek a lick, "She truly smells sweet, doesn't she Teddy?"

I tried to struggle out of his hold, but it was futile. However, I wasn't give up so easily. If my sisters taught me anything, it's that I should never give up and that they'll always be there to protect me. I decided to bite his hand on my mouth.

Kanato yelped in pain, loosening his grip. I yelled out my sisters' names, before Kanato slapped me across my face. My hair covered my face, which is a good thing because I could feel a few tears slipping down my face.

Suddenly, I hear the bedroom door open loudly and I feel someone push Kanato off of me.

"Hey Yui, are you okay?" I'm surprised to hear Ryuko's angry voice, but quickly relief washes over me. Looking up in their direction, I see Yang seething in anger, and Ryuko looked she was gonna kill someone. Ryuko tightly hugged me close to her.

"Where did he touch you?" Yang voice was filled with the intent to kill. Her eyes were appeared to turn red, and they were focused on the unconscious Kanato (and judging by the black eye that is forming I can tell Yang punched him off of me) laying on the other side of the room.

"It's okay Yang. I'm fine. He only slapped me, he didn't do anything else, I promise." I needed to calm both of my older sisters down, otherwise they will bring this house down and commit murder.

"I don't give a fuck. **_He hurt you!_** "

I pull away from Ryuko and grabbed Yang's arm as she began to stomp towards him, "Yang, you need to calm down. Let's leave him be, we gotta find Ruby."

Yang clenches her fist tightly before taking a deep breathe, and walking out of the door. I look to Ryuko who is glaring harshly at Kanato. She scoffs before heading towards the door, "Hurry up Yui, let's get out of this hell house."

"Ri-right behind you!" I rushing after my sisters, not wanting to be left behind when the psychotic vampire boy. However, I couldn't help but cast a worry look towards the boy, only to realize he was no longer there.

* * *

 **Normal Pov:**

The three sisters split up searching throughout the hallway, with Yang and Ryuko breaking down the doors and Yui knocking softly before entering each room she encountered. After a few minutes, it was Ryuko who found Ruby.

However the sight before her, greatly upset her, **"** ** _WHAT THE FUCK!?_ " **

There on the bed, with a light red nightgown, was Ruby, their innocent baby sister, sleeping next to the eldest son of the Sakamaki household. Yang and Yui ran to where Ryuko was standing, to see what was wrong. They both were shocked to see the sight before them as well.

Ruby slowly began to wake up from her slumber. She rubbed her eyes a couple of times before blinking a couple times in confusion. She looked at her sisters' shocked and angry faces and turned to what they were staring at. She let out a small shriek, before jumping off the bed and running behind all three of her sisters.

Yang and Ryuko flounced to where the boy was sleeping. Yang lifted Shuu up by the front of his shirt, as he began to slowly wake up. He passively looked to the angry faces of the two sisters in front of him and then turning to the doorway where the other two sisters stood, where Ruby's face was as red as her namesake. He let out a sigh of annoyance.

" **What the hell do you think you're doing in _my sister's bed_?!"** Ryuko and Yang shouted simultaneously, their voices filled with venom.

Shuu refrained from speaking, instead yawning. The elder sisters were about to kick this pervert's ass, before another voice was heard.

"What's going on in here? Hurry up or you'll be late."

All the girls turned around to see Reiji standing in the middle of the room. Shuu took the opportunity to pull away from Yang.

"What a drag...," Shuu muttered before walking out of the room.

Reiji just scoffed in annoyance, "You four need to change."

"Change? Are we going somewhere," Yui asked.

"And how did you get inside here," Ruby questioned, since Yui and Ruby were standing in front of the doorway. Of course they moved further inside the room, when Shuu walked out.

Ignoring Ruby's question, Reiji responded to the former question, "I should think it would be obvious. We are going to school."

"Are you serious, but it's already night time," Ruby whined.

"Seriously, how obtuse can you be? Must I always be required to spell every single detail out for you four. You will be attending night school."

"Why the hell do we have to attend night school," Ryuko asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Though you mortals are accustomed to being active during daylight, we simply cannot allow you to do so. As long as you reside in the Sakamaki home, you will abide by our rules and adjust to our lifestyle."

"As if, four-eyed bastard," Ryuko shouted. Yang had to hold onto Ryuko's arm, just so she wouldn't punch Reiji in the face.

"What if we don't want to follow your rules," Yang challenged.

"If you don't like this little arrangement, you are welcome to leave this house at any time," Reiji said as he walked away.

"But you said if we tried to escape we'll be dead," Yui accidentally said out loud.

"Did you say something?"

"Um...no. Not all," Yui responded fearfully.

"Then quit dawdling around, and hurry up and change into the school uniform I've laid out for you four."

All four sisters turned their gaze towards the uniforms that appeared out of nowhere on Ruby's bed. They returned their gazes back to Reiji, but he was already gone.

"Damn him. Damn it all." Ryuko punched the wall.

"Man, this sucks, literally, but Yui's right. As much as I hate those damn bastards, if we don't do what they say they'll kill us." Yang grabbed her uniform and was about to change into it.

"Um...before you do that there's something I have to you guys...I-I found a diary in one of the rooms that belonged to Father."

"Really? We should go look for it." Ruby voiced her opinion. The older two sisters nodded their head in agreement. However, they didn't make it far because standing in the doorway was Ayato.

"I see none of you changed into your uniform. Yours Truly would be happy to help you."

"Don't even think about it, you stupid pervert." Yang walked up to him. Ayato took a step back, partially out of fear. He didn't want Yang hurting his sensitive parts again, he could feel the dull pain in his crotch again.

"Tch. Whatever, you'll be begging for Yours Truly sooner or later." Ayato walked away, hands in his pocket.

When he walked away, Yang slammed the door and the four sisters got dressed for school.

* * *

The ride in the limo was quite tense and awkward. Yang and Ryuko were glaring at each of the brothers, especially the triplets. Ruby and Yui were sitting between them, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the brothers. The ride was silent for the most part, that is until the silence was broken.

"Well...this is awkward," Ruby said to no one in particular, trying to break the tension and silence. When all eyes were turned to her, she blushed a bright red and began to play with her plain red hoodie, which was left unzipped.

"Ruby, why do you insist on wearing your red hooding," Reiji asked, slamming his book shut with a sigh.

"Do you wanna look like red riding hood or some shit like that," Subaru asked.

Ruby did not get a chance to answer, for Yang beat her to the punch, "Leave my sister alone, you bastards. She did not disobey any of your stupid orders. You told us to put on the uniform so we did. Ruby just added a red hoodie to hers."

"Hmm, how insolent...I will have to punish you after school. As of now, I brought cranberry juice for you," Reiji said to Yui, dropping the matter about Ruby's red hoodie for now. Yui tilted her head in confusion.

"Why the hell are you giving this to her," Ryuko asked.

"It's for those with weak blood. I suggest your sisters drink it too."

"Um thank you." Yui took the cranberry juice, not wanting to start an argument. She also passed one to her other sisters, who were suspicious of it, and were inspecting it for any holes or something that they could have done to it.

"Oh you needn't thank me. You must be fully aware you are to become our prey. So drink your juice daily please."

Ryuko and Yang would have thrown their juice box at Reiji, but Ruby and Yui stopped them before they could. "Like hell, I'll drink this juice now, you damn prick," Ryuko shouted, crushing the juice box in her hand.

"Damn straight. We're sure as hell not your prey," Yang agreed, crushing her juice box too. Unfortunately the juice sprayed everyone and got on their clothing.

Everyone glared at the two girls, who ruined the school uniforms, especially Reiji. While he took off his glasses to clean them he reprimanded them, "I'll be dealing with you two after school."

The two girls gulped, seeing the evil glint in his eyes.

"Look Teddy, these girls are afraid. Take a good look at what happens they upset Reiji, okay?" All four girls shuddered at how creepy Kanato was being.

* * *

At the school, the girls immediately bolted, but had to stop after a few seconds. They didn't really know where their classes were or if they shared any with the Sakamaki brothers. "So where are we supposed to go," Ruby asked to her sisters.

"Um...I'm not really sure," Yang responded, rubbing her neck.

All four girls jumped in surprise when Reiji sighed loudly behind them, "If you didn't run off, I would have told you which classes you all will be attending. Yang will be attending classes with Shuu. Ryuko you will be attending classes with Laito. Yui and Ruby will have the same classes as Kanato and Ayato. Follow them to your classes. Unless you desire a whipping later, don't do anything stupid, especially you, Yang and Ryuko." With that said, Reiji walked off, towards his class before Yang or Ryuko could say any rebuttal.

"Damn egotistical bastard," Ryuko muttered.

"Let's get going," Shuu said, walking off.

"Hey wait up!" Yang ran after her, but stopped for a minute to send a threatening glare towards the other boys, "You better not do anything to my sisters." With that said, she was gone.

"Let's head to class, bitch-chan. Unless you wanna skip it to do something else." Laito licked his lips in a seductive manner. The remaining three girls shivered.

"No one wants to be alone with you, perverted idiot!" Ryuko began to walk in a random direction.

Laito just chuckled before telling Ryuko she was going the wrong way. Ryuko just huffed in annoyance and began to follow the fedora wearing triplet. The last two remaining sisters also followed Ayato and Kanato to their class.

* * *

The school day was a drag for each sister, especially for Yui. Ayato and her had ditched class, and Ruby would have followed them, but Kanato had stopped her. He wanted Ruby to "play" with him and Teddy. The purple-haired boy tried to corner Ruby to suck her blood, but was unsuccessful. That's partially thanks to Ryuko, who ditched a couple of her classes to see Yui and Ruby were doing.

Another reason why she ditched class was because she wanted to get away from that pervert Laito, who kept calling her a bitch and was hitting on her during class. Plus, Ryuko was beginning to notice that she and her sisters were getting a lot of angry glares from the female student body. However, she wasn't the only one to notice.

Yang noticed that their female peers were jealous of the four sisters, and she also noticed that she and her sisters would receive a couple of lustful stares here and there. Yang also ditched class, but it wasn't because Shuu was bothering her or anything, since the NEET was asleep throughout the whole class. It was because she was worried about her sisters'. What kind of older sister would she be, if she left her unprotected sisters alone with a bunch of perverted psychopaths, who were also vampires.

Yang found Ryuko and Ruby in a random hallway. She was confused at first, but then noticed that Ryuko was holding Kanato up in the air by the scuff of his shirt. Kanato was maniacally laughing at her, before Ryuko knocked him out cold. Ryuko caught Kanato trying to drink Ruby's blood, and she showed up just in time.

The three sisters then tried to look for Yui throughout the whole school, but couldn't find her. Reiji appeared some time in the middle of their search, to tell them to go back to school. When none of the sisters obeyed his command immediately, he threaten to punish them. That did not phase them, because they refused to move until they found Yui. Reiji told the sisters that Yui was at home. This only prompted the girls to ask more questions, but he ignored them and disappeared. The girls decided to return to class, since they couldn't go back to the mansion. They were all anxious to return home to see their sister.

Once classes ended, the three sisters rushed to the limo. They really wanted to get back to the mansion as soon as possible. When they arrived at the mansion, they ran inside, Ruby being the first one, and yelled out Yui's name. When no immediate response came, the three sisters were about to split up and search for her. But before they could begin, they saw Yui running down the stairs, slightly out of breathe and dressed out of her uniform.

Ruby was once again the first one to run up to her, and tackle Yui into a hug. Yang and Ryuko also ran up to her to give her a hug. All three asking various questions, until Reiji interrupted them to tell them to get ready for dinner. Ryuko and Yang muttered about how Reiji probably has a giant stick up his ass. Yui went with them and told them about how Ayato made her cook takoyaki for him, nearly drowned her, and drank her blood.

Yang and Ryuko were beyond pissed and wanted to rip off the conceited bastard's dick. Luckily, Yui was able to distract them for a moment when she mentioned how she went to look for their father's diary. Despite finding it, the diary was blank.

"This is getting way too weird. We gotta talk to Dad somehow." Yang sighed in frustration.

"Let's try thinking of way to contact him after dinner." Ruby chimed in. The sisters agreed and headed downstairs for dinner.

* * *

The girls were surprised by how much food was present at the dinner table. They honestly thought that vampires didn't eat normal people food. They were skeptical to eat it at first, but seeing how the Sakamaki brothers were eating without any issues. They went ahead and dug in.

Well all of them were, except Yui, who was staring at her food absentmindedly. "Why aren't you eating as much as your sisters, little bitch? You need a well balance diet or you'll become anemic. I would be more than happy to feed you" Laito appeared out of nowhere behind her.

While Yui jumped in shock, her other three sisters choked on whatever they were eating. Yang was the first to recover and defend Yui. "Leave my little sister alone, and stop calling her a bitch, damn pervert."

Before a fight could break out, Reiji spoke, "Laito, it's impolite to stand at the table when the rest of us our still eating. So please refrain from doing so."

"Yes sir, we'll continue this later, bitch-chan," Laito said to Yang.

Yang honestly wanted punch this guy's teeth out, but once again stopped by Reiji speaking. "You need to sit down as well Yang. Do not forget you need to abide by our rules too." Yang sat back down with a huff of anger and annoyance. As she sat down, Shuu got up and left.

"What the hell?! Why aren't you saying anything to Shuu?!" Yang yelled.

"That is none of your concern." Reiji said, restrained anger apparent on his face. "I've had it with that dead beat. As a child, he had everything handed to him on a silver platter. This is what happens when kids are spoiled."

"That really doesn't explain why you didn't say anything to him when he left." Ryuko added, munching on a chicken leg. Reiji glared at Ryuko, but she really didn't notice or cared and continued eating.

"Teddy what would you like to eat next. Let's have a banana snowball, shall we?" The girls turned to Kanato and stared at him weirdly. When he started stabbing the frozen treats, the four sisters tried to scoot away from as far as possible.

Then Reiji dismissed everyone from dinner, stopping the four sisters from dashing off to tell them that they had poor table manners. Ryuko was about to give him a piece of her mind, but Yang covered her mouth and dragged Ryuko out of the room quickly, not wanting to stay in the same room as the arrogant bastard or any of the brothers for that matter. Also, they needed to discuss about several things.


End file.
